LA MANZANA DE KARINA DIBAL
by lena.lautner
Summary: Karina Dibal tiene quince años. Pertenece a la clase media .Piensa casarse algún día y formar un hogar.pero algo inesperado cambiara sus planes , la familia de karina tiene un secreto que tendrá que descubrir ...la vida no es un cuento de hadas...
1. Chapter 1

" LA MANZANA DE KARINA DIBAL"

PREFACIO…

Karina Dibal tiene quince años. Pertenece a la clase media .Piensa casarse algún día y formar un hogar.

El padre de Karina no sabe lo que ocurre. Nota cambios. Cree que frecuenta quizá malas compañías. No tiene la menor idea lo que le sucede, ni la misma Karina lo sabe, pero quien iba a pensar que la madre de Karina le iba a dejar tal herencia.

…la vida no es un cuento de hadas…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1 **

Al despertar esta mañana volvía a llorar, volví a soñar a mi madre la extraño demasiado, pero ella murió cuando yo aun era muy pequeña, Makena Dibal mi madre una mujer que según mi padre muy hermosa y cariñosa, en la amaba.

-KARINA DIBAL! , baja es este momento – ese era mi padre diego Dibal el abogado más guapo del mundo, el era un padre y una madre para mí-KARINA te quedan 3 minutos y llevas 1 apúrate.

-ya voy padre –rápido me cambie, me puse una blusa blanca, unos jeans, unas zapatillas negras y una chamara negra tome mi mochila.

Al Salir de mi recamara, fui directo a la cocina y había unas exquisitas galletas y un café y supuse que las había hecho mi tía Melanie, pero no la veía por ningún lado, fui directo al despacho de mi padre tenía un libro frente a el.

-buenos días papá – me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla – ¿oye y mi tía Melanie?-

-creo que salió a hacer unas compras- tan temprano es raro las tiendas de por aquí no abren tan temprano, pero bueno – Karin, ya vete a la escuela sete va a hacer demasiado tarde -mi padre se levanto y me dio un beso en la mejilla – te quiero

Hoy era un gran día, es lunes la escuela no era tan mala pero yo no era ni la más popular ,ni la más bonita, pero hoy quería ver a mis amigas , bueno solo una Marie Claire .

La escuela no estaba tan lejos solo a tres cuadras , tome mi ipod y mis audífonos , comencé a escuchar a muse mi banda preferida , en lo lejos me pareció ver a Marie sentada en una banca ,con un café , cuando llegue a donde estaba era ella , se levanto, me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Karin ooohh , Karin te extrañe demasiado – parecía niña chiquita ,pero la quería demasiado

-yo igual Marie , que me cuentas como te fue el fin de semana?-me conto que había estado estudiando calculo porque iba a tener un examen ,cuando llegamos a la escuela vimos el coche de aurora y sus compinches , eran las más populares pero las que menos me querían , Germán un amigo un día me dijo..

~~~ FLASHBACK

_Estamos en el almuerzo, en la cafetería, aurora llego y me empujo, caí al costado de los botes de basura , se cayó mi charola y mi jugo se derramó en mi ropa , todos se rieron ,pero Germán me levanto y yo comencé a sollozar pero yo Salí corriendo, Germán salió detrás de mi y me consoló_

_-princesa no te preocupes, algún día lo pagaran-y me abrazo _

_~~~FIN DEL_ FLASHBACK

Marie me jalo hacia la puerta de la escuela, la escuela era una de las mas prestigiosas de Seattle.

-Marie por que me jalaste de esa manera?-

-por que parecía que te las ibas a comer vivas, te parece poco jajaja –bueno si las odio , pero ¿ comérmelas? Bagw!- ooh! Karin Germán viene para acá cinco , cuatro, tres ,dos ,uno ..

-hola Germán –dijimos las dos al unisonó

-hola chicas, ya se enteraron hay dos chicos nuevos una chica y un chico.

-Germán de cuando acá te dedicas a los chismes jajaja- bueno Germán no es así siempre es el más callado de nosotros

-bueno solo soy comunicativo, y Karin como te fue el fin de semana?- a continuación salimos cada quien a su clase.

Ala hora del almuerzo, Marie, Germán y yo, fuimos a la cafetería y Bruno se acerco a mi.

-Karina , el chico nuevo a estado preguntando por ti ,tengo entendido que cree conocerte-a mi de cuando acá tengo conocidos –Karina , su nombre es Christopher abrís – ese era el nombre de soltera de mi madre….


End file.
